


Spring Wedding

by shieraseastar03



Series: ACOMAF [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hope, Sad, The Night Court, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), The Summer Court (ACoTaR), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03
Summary: Most characters belong to SJM but I created Shiera. She plays Feyre's role (more or less), but she was married to Tarquin (he was the one who was cursed instead of Tamlin and he was muedered by Amarantha in Under the Mountain). I also created Alec, who is Rhys' son (his mother was also murdered by Amarantha when Rhys was imprisoned).





	Spring Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to SJM but I created Shiera. She plays Feyre's role (more or less), but she was married to Tarquin (he was the one who was cursed instead of Tamlin and he was muedered by Amarantha in Under the Mountain). I also created Alec, who is Rhys' son (his mother was also murdered by Amarantha when Rhys was imprisoned).

The Princess of Adriata was getting married that day to the High Lord of the Spring Court. She didn't want it but if she wanted to stay away from all the memories in Adriata, she had to marry Tamlin. Even if her heart was shattering in an endless pain, in the Summer Court it ached whenever she remembered her silver-haired husband and in the Spring Court it did when she remembered him and when she was forced to stay in Tamlin's Manor. She couldn't stay inside because it reminded her Under the Mountain and she wanted to see the sky or… the sea, but the High Lord thought that she could be harmed outside and he kept her locked.

Shiera had asked one day about her future as his wife “So… I'll be a High Lady?” he looked at her like she had said that she wanted to walk naked around the Manor, “What? There's no thing such as a High Lady. You will be Lady of the Spring Court, like Lucien's mother is of the Autumn Court. You will be with me, help with the organization of the feasts… You will be the mother of my children, help to take care of them, they will be the heirs of this Court” Tamlin explained to her, “But could I help you with the Court?” she asked in a shy voice, “Of course not. You will be my beautiful wife, I don't want you to feel out of place when we discuss difficult politics” he ended without letting the young female say anything else.

When she arrived at her room, she touched her silver wedding ring, and cried. With Tarquin she had been so in love with the kind High Lord, they she had only focused of being with him. Now Tamlin… He only wanted a wife to be for him as a flower, pretty and always by his side. But she wasn't a flower, she was like the sea; she could be really calm or capable to produce the worst storms you could imagine, warm as a tropical beach or extremely cold as the artic tides, she was cute like the surface but dark and deep as the depths of the ocean.

When she calmed herself, she looked at the black tattoo that was covering her left arm. She had made a deal with the High Lord of the Night Court and he hadn't appeared yet. The reality was the second scenario that she had shared with him and they had agreed that if Tarquin died and she lived, she would go to Rhys' Court, because she couldn't be able to bear a single moment in Adriata without her husband and Rhys had promised that in his Court she would be safe.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

In her wedding day in Adriata, she had been so excited and nervous about marrying her beloved blue-eyed male… When the time to go to bed together had came, she was so happy that she had laughed in relief and his beautiful brown smile had made her heart melt.

But when the feared day in the Spring Court finally came, she looked like a ghost. She wasn't nervous, she only felt fear of what could happen when he owned her and when they arrived at his bedroom.

Her wedding dress was a pompous monstrosity of white tulle, she looked like Giselle with that huge dress. Shiera hated wearing a white dress, she needed something black, to show the pain inside her heart, but everyone said that black clothes were for the sadistic ones from the Night Court. She was also wearing a tight corset and her lifeless hair tightly pinned with pointed pins, but Tamlin hadn't allowed her to wear a crown, even though she loved them and maybe she was only a princess by marriage but she was one.

The princess walked alone down the aisle, many people were staring at her. Shiera saw Cress and Varian in the crowd, they looked at her with sadness in their eyes, they knew why she was doing this.

Ianthe was behind Tamlin, and he was dressed in his Court clothes and… he was wearing a crown. Shiera said to herself that anything about that mattered and she got close to where he was.

But when she climbed the first step to the altar, she touched her ring and she forze.

She couldn't do that, she couldn't marry Tamlin, her shattered heart didn't belong to him, the High Lord that owned it… was dead. Her husband, her beautiful and kind husband… had been murdered and now she felt like she wanted to die too. She was about to marry someone she didn't love because she needed to run away from her immeasurable pain but this… She felt even more pain, she felt like she was betraying Tarquin and his memory if she continued. But she didn't know how to escape now, she was trapped, Tamlin's entire court staring with curiosity at her, Cress and Varian with surprise, Ianthe with disappointment and Tamlin with impatience. But she couldn't take another step, she needed to run away she needed…

Thunder cracked behind her, as if two boulders had been hurled against each other. People screamed, falling back, a few vanishing outright as darkness erupted, filled the aisle behind her.

Shiera turned her head and through the night drifting away like smoke on a wind, she found Rhysand straightening the lapels of his black jacket as he purred “Hello, Shiera darling”.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rhys had feared that day, feeling how his young mate was dying inside, how she had needed to leave her home, how she had been forced into marriage, how she was shattering but her family couldn't help because they were also grieving and anyone in that damned floral Court had noticed it.

All he wanted to do was help her, make her smile again… But the last thing she needed was to be kidnapped by the dark Lord with which she had made a deal only to save her life and that deal implied that she had to stay in his Court two weeks every month.

He would have accepted and understand that she wanted to get married again, she was young and now immortal, she deserved to find happiness again, but Tamlin… He had betrayed him, helped to kill his mother, sister and father and now… He was making his broken mate to marry him even if her smashed heart belonged to her murdered husband.

When the wedding came, Rhys went to get drunk with his brothers and his son. They were drinking when he felt Shiera's desperation. He looked at his son and the Prince understood, Rhys didn't hesitate and winnowed with all his magic and power surrounding him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

He was here. The princess couldn't believe it, but she was grateful and she felt a little relief. His appearance had made that everyone started to look at him and to talk about him, now they weren't focusing on the bride who had stopped to climb the stairs which leaded to the High Lord of Spring.

Tamlin spoke with anger “What are you doing here?”, Rhysand gave Shiera a smirk “I'm here to claim what is mine. We made a deal, sweet princess… I hope you hadn't forget it” he spoke.

The groom was losing his patience, “You both made a deal, but you have no right to claim her now” he said in a deadly tone, in contrast Rhys seemed funny “I gave you 3 full months of freedom of our deal. This is your time to fulfill your part, darling. We must go now” he purred looking only at the astonished bride as he felt how her heart was beating so fast that he could have heard even without the bond.

Tamlin extended his hand to his bride “Shiera, come”. She understood what Rhys was doing when he said that they had to leave in that moment, so she looked at Tamlin's emerald eyes filled with hurry,  
“I… I can't. If I don't fulfill the deal, I don't know what…” she said with her voice breaking.

Then she turned to look at the High Lord that was waiting in the dark, her dress floated in the air as she descended the step. Shiera stopped so she could try to think what she was about to do but her heart, for the first time in 3 months, was beating and she began to walk without looking at anyone in that place but Rhysand.

Many had talked about how his horrible Court was the inspiration for Under the Mountain, the darkness and evil that were there, but when she looked at Rhys’ eyes she only saw stars.

So she didn't hesitate and gave her hand to the one that he was offering. When they were joined, Rhys gave her a wicked grin and he winnowed them both into an limitless darkness.


End file.
